iKissed a Dork
by mindless scribbles
Summary: It wasn't like I was planning on kissing the dork. But you know, it sorta just happened. And to tell the truth, I liked it. A lot." Continuation after the iKiss episode. Seddie -OneShot-


**So this idea was inspired by the iKiss episode. Did any Seddie fans watch it? I was so psyched :) Yah, it was pretty awesome. So I hope you like it, I haven't done any Seddie stories in a while, lol. **

* * *

**iKissed a Dork**

**by xScribbles819**

It wasn't like I was _planning_ on kissing the dork. But you know, it sorta just happened. And to tell the truth, I liked it.

A lot.

Of course we agreed on not telling anyone. What would be the point of that? Everyone would just make fun of us and Carly would be confused. But then there was the idea of Carly finding out. Of course that couldn't be prevented, and Freddie and I did try to. But Carly's a smart kid, and eventually she did figure it out. Yep, she figured it out and accidentally let it slip to the whole world.

Using iCarly.

* * *

Sam stared at the laptop screen. She hit rewind and play, and Carly's voice came on again.

"Yep, that's right. Sam Puckett and Fredward Benson kissed. K-I-S-S-E-D!" Carly said excitedly. "And to prove that they did, here's a clip of them." Sam hit stop and groaned. Why would Carly do something like this? She thought Carly was their friend. And friends never betray each other, especially when one kisses a dork she was supposed to hate.

"Sam?" Freddie's voice came in through the door. "What are you still doing here?"

"What do you think? I practically live here." Sam's voice oozed with sarcasm, though inside she felt like she was going to puke. Obviously Freddie hadn't seen the video yet, but it was no use to try and get it erased. Millions of people had already watched, commented, and favorited.

_OMG! I can't believe it! Sam, you are soooo lucky!!!!!! _That one was from iLikeFreddie81.

_Wow dude, I can't believe you kissed Sam._ That one was from OMGloser345. Sam couldn't tell whether that comment was good or bad. But she hated it, because now the whole world knew that she had kissed a Freddie Benson. Freddie Benson the dork.

"Hello?" Freddie waved his hand in front of Sam's face.

"Huh? What." Sam said, clicking on the scroll bar and reading through the comments again.

"You totally just spaced out there a second ago."

"And your point...?"

"I dunno. I just came by to see what you were doing."

"What I'm doing is gawking at this insanely freakish video." Sam retorted, throwing in a snort for dramatism.

"What freakish video?" Freddie asked, sitting down on the beanbag beside her. Him being next to her just made her heart jump, though she didn't know why.

She pushed the laptop toward him and he clicked play, his facial expression turning from calm to horrifyingly freaked out. "Whoa."

"Whoa?" She asked, "Whoa? That's all you have to say? Whoa?"

"Really whoa?" Freddie said, in more of a question tone.

"Why aren't you freaking out? Your face is freaking out, why isn't your body freaking out?" Sam said, she was starting to panic.

"Well I was just thinking...." Freddie said thoughtfully, "Carly was going to find out eventually right? So why not just..."

"Just?!"

"Just... not be scared or anything. I mean, everyone expected us to be together at some point." He gestured toward the millions of comments.

_I knew it! Aha! I just knew that you two were going to kiss. I mean, who didn't know? You guys are soo incredibly cute together! _From iLoveYou109

"Well, I guess." Sam said, calming down a little bit. "But what are we going to do tomorrow at school?! If everyone knows, they'll all tease us until we die!" She got on her knees, "Till we dieeee!"

Freddie rolled his eyes. "Geez, Sam, calm down. Nobody will know. I bet nobody has even watched this video yet."

Sam looked at him and he squirmed. "Okay, fine, I bet a lot of people have watched it. But still, it's not like they're going to do anything about it."

Sam looked at him again and this time he lept up. "Okay, fine, let's go talk to Carly and see what she has to say about it."

"Thank you." Sam muttered and followed him out the door. Carly wasn't someone who would usually spoil a secret, and she had to know why Carly told the whole world this one.

* * *

"Uh, what are you talking about?" Carly asked, trying to escape. She looked over Sam and Freddie's shoulder at the door.

"We're talking about this!" Freddie stormed onto the computer and typed in . He opened the video and showed it to Carly.

"Oh, that video." Carly giggled nervously and sat down on the couch. "Um, well, I sorta just.... let it slip?"

Sam gave her an evil glare.

"Oh come on, we all knew it was going to happen sooner or later." Carly said, "It wasn't like we all didn't know that you two were secretly in love with each other!"

Sam and Freddie looked at each other.

"See?" Carly said, pointing at them, "You're looking at each other. That's a sign!"

"A sign that I will never tell you anything again!" Sam said.

"Technically," Carly replied, "You didn't _tell_ me. I found out."

"Same difference!" Sam said, waving her hand in the air. "It still doesn't explain why you did all this."

Carly stayed silent and Sam pressed, "Well? Explain."

"Well, I'm really sorry." Carly began.

"Oh, like that's a sincere apology." Sam said sarcastically. She was about to say more but Freddie cut her off and nodded at Carly for her to continue.

"Well, I came down with the little mini camera because I ended iCarly early. It was no use doing iCarly without you two being there." Carly said, "And then just as I was about to reach you two, you guys were kissing. And I kinda felt left out, like the 3rd wheel, you know?"

Sam opened her mouth to interrupt but Freddie gave her another look. "And then I was being a little evil back there so I took the camera and videotaped you guys, without you two knowing."

"How could you have missed something like that?" Freddie shouted at Sam.

"Me?" Sam yelled back, "What about you? You were the one _facing_ the window!"

"Guys!" Carly stopped them from any futher arguing. "I'm still explaining you know."

Sam sighed and crossed her arms.

"So anyway, I still felt like I was missing out on something, and I knew that I wouldn't have ever found out if I hadn't gone down there, so I posted the video on iCarly. I felt guilty afterwards, and I was going to delete it, but I didn't know how!"

"You didn't know how to delete it?" Sam asked.

"Yes, only Freddie here knows how. He's our little tech-monster." Carly said, pointing at Freddie.

"I think I like that better than tech-geek." Freddie said, staring at the wall.

"Whatever." Sam scoffed. "So now what do we do?"

"Well, first I thought that we should delete the video." Carly replied.

"And what good does that do? Millions of people have already watched it!" Sam retorted.

"So? If we delete it then that'll stop more people from watching it." Freddie cut in. "And that would be a good idea."

"So go and delete it!" Carly said, gesturing towards the computer.

Freddie crossed over and pressed some buttons. "There. Deleted."

"Oh my god, that was quick." Carly said, "Can you teach me how to do it?"

"Eh, eh eh!" Sam said, reaching out to stop Carly. "What are we going to do at school?"

Carly shrugged. "That, I have no idea. I guess you two will just have to go along with it."

* * *

"Hey Sam," A random kid shouted, "Bet you liked that kiss with Freddie, huh?" He made a few kissy noises then ran away with a bunch of other kids, laughing.

"You better shut up or I'll hit you in the head with a hammer!" Sam called after him. She'd been teased throughout the whole day now. First she felt annoyed, and now she just felt like she wanted to explode.

Freddie walked over and made a face. He hadn't had much luck with the whole thing either. "Hey."

"Hey." Sam said, hitting her locker with her fist. "Argh! This stupid locker won't open!"

"Had a bad day too?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, everyone's been teasing me!"

"Hey, look, there's Freddie and Sam!" Another random kid said, pointing at the two.

Sam and Freddie looked at each other once, then tore off across the school hallway and towards Carly's apartment.

* * *

"Okay, I have an idea." Carly announced.

"Can I get some mustard with this?" Sam asked, looking up from her hot dog.

Carly rolled her eyes and said, "Why don't I just tell everyone that the video was fake?"

"How do you do that?" Freddie asked.

"I can tell everyone that I made up the whole thing, and then got footage of people wearing the same shirts as you two, then just pasted faces on the actual person!" Carly replied excitedly.

"Huh?" Sam said, confused.

"I can just tell everyone that Freddie showed me how to do it and I felt a little wicked at that time so I decided to see if it would actually work if _I_ tried it." Carly said.

"That could work." Freddie nodded, looking at Sam for confirmation. Sam shrugged and took a huge bite out of her hot dog. She sighed and smiled dreamily as she stared at her hot dog.

"I think that means a yes." Freddie said, looking back at Carly.

"Okay, let's go make the video."

* * *

Sadly, the video didn't work. Everyone still laughed and pointed at Sam and Freddie. Oddly enough though, both of them weren't feeling aggravated anymore.

"You know, this whole thing is gonna go away eventually." Freddie told Sam. "And weirdly, I don't even feel any hint of annoyance anymore."

"I know." Sam agreed, "It's like I kinda like I want everyone to know we kissed." Then she blushed deeply and looked away.

"Hey," Freddie said, reaching out to touch her arm, "I feel the same way."

"Seriously?" Sam asked, afraid to turn her head back to look at him.

"Yeah." Freddie reached up and turned Sam's head to look at him. "So let's just go tell everyone that okay?"

* * *

So that was kinda how it ended. Well, sorta. I mean, it wasn't really like a story or anything, but you know what I mean. Freddie and I just kinda stood up and announced to the whole world that we didn't care who knew that we kissed.

And I stood and up and said out loud, "Yup, I kissed a dork."

* * *

**Man, that was a bad ending.... lol. Well, I liked the last sentence but I don't think the problem was wholly solved. Oh well, I did my best, right? :) Oh, and sorry if the characters were OOC, I just haven't written iCarly in a long time.**

**Soo yeah. Review anyone? **

**PS: The first & last part were in Sam's POV.**


End file.
